Just a Dream
by AmethystMoon420
Summary: Break and Alyss are on a date, and spend the last moments of the day resting at a park. However, is everything what it seems to be? A rebirth AU, where the Abyss has created a different future for everyone. (Break x Will of the Abyss/Break x Alyss)


Alone at a top of a hill in a park filled with flowers, two lovers rested against the huge oak tree there. A breeze drifted by, awakening the male. He was a man in his mid-twenties, with a slender build and a little above average height. His one eye glanced around the area, surveying the surroundings to help him recall where he was.

A soft groan was heard from the girl who was leaning her small frame against his left side. Her face looked a little troubled, which was a contrast to her everlasting serene appearance. With the light from the sun reflecting off of her light-colored clothing and her silver hair, she looked like an angel that descended from Heaven.

The man grinned. He lifted up his right hand to gently brush his lover's face. She was probably having a terrible dream.

The tender touch called the girl back to the state of consciousness. Her eyelids opened, revealing her beautiful violet eyes. When she saw her lover's gaze upon her, she beamed.

"Had a nightmare, my lady?" he asked. His hand retreated back down to his side.

His lover, Alyss, who was only a decade younger than him, shook her head, "Yes, but it's not troubling me anymore. After all, you're here now, Xerxes." Her small hand intertwined with his larger one, calming her down. She leaned her delicate frame against his once again and rested her head against his chest.

Xerxes Break chuckled at her childish reply, "Of course, my lady. I will always be here to protect you." He squeezed her hand and leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on her head as assurance.

Peaceful silence came over the two lovers as they observed the scenery set before them. Since night was approaching, the breeze came more, blowing the petals off the flowers in the park. The setting sun illuminated the petals in the air, creating the illusion of stars dancing before Break and Alyss.

"It's so beautiful," Alyss whispered. Since she was imprisoned in her family's estate for most her life due to her frail condition, she was unable to witness such beauties in the world. "I'm very grateful to have met you, Xerxes. My life has been filled with such wonderful things ever since then."

The man chuckled again, "I feel the same, my lady. I was born into a family of knights, and as such, am inclined to become a knight to continue my family's prestige. Until I met you, I have considered life as meaningless and dull, filled with nothing but upholding the name of chivalry and my family's reputation. Being assigned as your personal knight has truly been a blessing..."

A sad smile settled in on the man's face as he watched the sun disappear and the petals drift to the ground. It was time to go home.

"My lady," he whispered.

"No." Alyss replied. She knew what was coming.

"It's time to go home now."

The girl shook her head. She didn't want to go back to that confinement people called her safe haven. Her safe haven was wherever Break was.

"My lady, today was a wonderful day, was it not?" Break began, "We started out with a delicious breakfast, and set out to play all day long. After for being gone so long, I'm sure your family would like to have their dear Alyss back to them."

Yes, the day was fun. It was spent with just average and mundane activities, but having Break accompanying her made the day enjoyable. Alyss didn't want it to end. She shook her head again.

Break released a sigh. He knew that she would be like this. His right hand went under Alyss' chin and lifted her head up to make her look at him. "Alyss...please."

His pleading yet gentle tone was what changed Alyss' intention to stay at the park instead of going back home. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. Alyss tried her hardest not to break down completely. She knew Break didn't like it when kids cry, and she herself was still a child - she was only in her teens after all. Alyss didn't want her lover to be annoyed at her behavior.

With a last intake of breath, Alyss closed her eyes and leaned in. Break received her message, and did the same. Two lips met softly and caressed each other. Break's right hand travelled to the back of Alyss' head, pulling her closer and deepening their kiss. The hands that were still holding each other tightened, not wanting to let go of each other.

When the inevitable separation happened, the world became colder. Alyss didn't want to open her eyes, but she couldn't keep them closed forever. Break wouldn't want that.

Her eyelids opened, revealing her shimmering violet eyes. A portrait of her and Break smiling happily at the park greeted her. Alyss turned her gaze away from the happy memory and surveyed her surroundings. The movement of her head created a small wind, making the silver-haired girl notice the stiffness and coldness of her cheeks. Alyss blinked when she figured out where she was. She was back in her room - her cold, dark, and empty bedchamber.

Tears welled up in Alyss' eyes. She covered her face with her trembling hands to muffle her sobs, and hunched over as reality and the feeling of loneliness overwhelmed her once again.

It was only a dream.

Xerxes Break, her knight and lover, has been dead for years.

 **Everybody's saying, "He's not coming home now."**  
 **This can't be happening to me!**  
 **This is just a dream...**


End file.
